Accidently in love
by Dannu
Summary: Eles seriam perfeitos um para o outro, se vivessem na mesma época! KAMUS x MIRO
1. Chapter 1

**o.O.o França, 1889... o.O.o**

- Camus...?

A voz doce e melodiosa o tirou de seus pensamentos. Virou-se para ela, ainda sério, encontrando os curiosos olhos azuis que o fitava.

- Parecia tão distraido... No que estava pensando? - Perguntou ela, sem demonstrar curiosidade.

- Nada de mais... - Ele respondeu sem animação, fazendo o sorriso da garota sumir.

- Nada de mais?!

Perguntou a mulher, um tanto insatisfeita. Não era bem essa a resposta que esperava ouvir. Deu os ombros, sabia que Camus sempre fora distraido e até frio as vezes, era o jeito dele.

Nesse momento, um homem careca, com um sorriso nos lábios, aproximou-se, olhando o relógio de bolso que trazia consigo, virou-se para a garota e a cumprimentou com uma reverência.

- Mademoiselle Anabelle, Monsieur Camus...

Ele virou-se para o homem de longos cabelos azul acinzentado, que o olhou sem entusiasmo.

- Espero que o evento os esteja agradando...

- Ah sim, Lumiere!! Muito! - A sorridente garota falou, virando-se para o noivo que disfarçou um sorriso.

- Que bom saber, Senhorita! - Lumiere sorriu. - Esta torre vai revolucionar a arquitetura! E alem disso, o mundo todo poderá ver a tecnologia em construções metálicas...- Ele explicou, antes de virar-se para Camus.

- Mas eu vim aqui chamá-los para tirarem uma foto para o jornal! – completou - Sabem como é, eles não poderiam deixar passar o filho herdeiro de uma das famílias mais ricas da França despercebido...

Camus virou-se para ele, aceitando com a cabeça, e logo Lumiere os levou para onde o fotógrafo se encontrava. Anabelle foi para o lado de Camus que permanecia sério. O fotógrafo sorriu, e logo escondeu a cabeça sob o pano escuro preparando-se para bater a foto.

Nessa hora, um flash de luz ofuscou os olhos de Camus, que virou-se para saber de onde vinha.

- Er... Por favor, o senhor poderia virar-se para a maquina?! - Lumiere pediu, mas Camus parecia nem ouvir.

Viu, ao longe, um homem trajando um sobretudo marrom, segurando uma estranha e pequena máquina, que levava ao rosto. Logo o flash disparava novamente. Quando viu que era observado. o estranho rapidamente virou-se e caminhou a passos rápidos na direção contraria.

- Camus...?! - Anabelle tentava chamar sua atenção.

- Senhor, assim eu não posso tirar a foto!!

O fotografo impacientou-se, mas para a surpresa de todos, Camus soltou o braço da garota e foi atrás do desconhecido, que ao perceber que estava sendo seguido, correu mais o rápido que podia, fazendo Camus acelerar também o passo.

-Você, pare imediatamente!! - Camus gritou, não obtendo resposta.

O homem de sobretudo pulou do que parecia ser um precipicio e Camus, seguindo seu exemplo, fez o mesmo, caindo no fundo do abismo com um grito...

**o.O.o França, 2008... o.O.o**

- Uffa, essa foi por pouco...

Ele falou antes de se levantar, retirando o capuz e exibindo seus rebeldes cabelos negros. Sorriu aliviado, olhando para a câmera fotografica que tinha em mãos, mas quando se preparava para ir embora, percebeu o corpo de um homem estirado no chão. Correu até ele, para ver o que era e desesperou-se, puxando os próprios cabelos.

- Por Dios, eu trouxe um homem do passado!! - Ele olhou bem para o rosto dele, ainda desacordado. - O que eu faço?!

Andava de um lado para o outro.

- Shura seu burro, como pôde trazer um homem do passado pra cá?! - Ralhou consigo mesmo e depois virou-se para o rapaz que acordava, um pouco tonto. - Está acordando!!!!!! Ele está acordando...!!! - Olhou ao redor, como se procurasse alguma coisa, mas não encontrando, tirou o próprio sapato e jogou na cabeça do desconhecido, que desmaiou logo em seguida.

- Ótimo... respira, inspira...! O QUE EU VOU FAZER!!!! - falou nervoso, virando-se para o precipicio. - O portal...!! Não, já deve estar fechado! Não vou arriscar a jogá-lo do penhasco! Tenho que levá-lo a um lugar seguro...

Ele segurou o corpo do homem pelos braços, arrastando-o até a rua mais próxima, fazendo caretas com o esforço, e xingando a si mesmo enquanto isso.

...v...

Shura entrou no apartamento, jogando Camus no chão e fechando a porta, antes de agradecer ao garoto que o havia ajudado.

- Que bueno, e agora esse cara que não acorda...!! Será que eu o matei???! - Ele desesperou-se, correndo até o corpo e começando a sacudí-lo violentamente. - Hombre?! HOMBRE, DESPERTATE!! - Ele continuava, até Camus abrir os olhos lentamente.

- Onde estou...?! - Perguntou-se.

- Está vivo!! - Shura sorriso aliviado

- Quem sois vós?! - Camus soltou-se rapidamente, reconhecendo o sobretudo marrom que Shura ainda vestia, puxando sua espada e apontando para o rapaz, que levantou as mãos em sinal de paz.

- Calma amigo... eu sou da paz...

- Quem sois vós?!

- Olha, primeiro, abaixa isso para gente conversar, dale...! - Shura tentava conversar, mas Camus ainda o olhava sério e fez menção de golpeá-lo, fazendo o espanhol quase cair no chão.

-Para onde vós me trouxestes? Isso é um sequestro?! - Camus perguntou.

-No, mira, você nem devia estar aqui, foi um acidente!! Eu juro!

- Acidente?! - Camus parecia não entender.

- Eu não queria te trazer para o futuro, mas você se jogou no precipicio também, não foi culpa minha! – Shura levantou-se, ao ver que Camus abaixara a arma.

- Futuro? - Camus olhou ao redor, não reconhecendo o lugar o onde estava. – Do que você está falando?!

- É isso aí, eu te trouxe para o futuro!! - Shura aproximou-se dele, apontando para a varanda do apartamento onde vários edifícios, enormes por sinal, fizeram Camus ficar boquiaberto.

- Impossivel...! - Ele caminhou a passos lentos até a varanda, olhando pra baixo, onde muitos carros passavam. – Mon Dieau...

- Pois é, amigo... Bem vindo ao ano 2008! - Shura sorriu, agindo como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- QUÊ?! 2008!!! Mas eu estava em 1889!!

- É, eu fui fazer uma visita ao seu tempo, pegar umas fotos...! Então você acabou me vendo e deu no que deu! Mas cá para nós, que burrice você pular de um precipicio..! - Camus irritou-se com o comentario.

- Eu não sabia que era um precipicio! Vi você pulando e achei que não houvesse perigo!

- Ah ta...! - Shura disse sorrindo.

- Mas que barulho é esse?! - Camus virou-se para trás, de onde vinha um ganido, misturado a um ruído, como se unhas arranhassem alguma coisa.

- Ah sim! – O espanhol correu até a porta de seu quarto e a abriu.

Nesse momento um cachorro, não muito grande, mas que parecia ser bem pesado, pulou em cima dele, lambendo-o.

- Camus, esse é o meu cachorro, Cortéz!

- Cortéz...?! - Camus olhou para o animal babão, que quase sorria, olhando para ele.

- E aí, ficou com saudades do papai, ficou?? - Shura falou, recebendo um latido em resposta.

- Por que ele estava preso?

- É que se eu deixar ele solto enquanto estou fora, ele morde meus moveis! - Shura apontou para o pé da sua cama, completamente destruído.

- Ah...

Camus girou os olhos, vendo o jovem amorenado conversar com seu cachorro. Foi quando batidas na porta se fizeram presentes. Shura correu até a porta para atender, dando de cara com um homem de cabelos azuis e olhos de um tom mais claro, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Shura Sanchez, até que enfim você chegou!! O seu cachorro ficou latindo a manhã toda, sabia??! - Ele entrou no apartamento irritado, mas olhou surpreso para Camus.

- Er... Oi, Miro... - Shura coçou a cabeça.

- Que roupas são essas?! O carnaval foi mês passado, sabia?! - Ele apontou para Camus, com um sorriso debochado.

- Senhor... – Camus pigarreou -...Minhas roupas são... – O francês ia argumentar, mas Shura o cortou.

- Ele é Ator!! - Foi a primeira desculpa que arranjou.

- Como?! - Camus parecia não entender.

- Ator? - Miro perguntou, olhando para o amigo.

- É, ator... e... ele estava aqui em casa ensaiando uma peça que vai fazer!! - Shura sorriu amarelo.

- Eu não sou...!! - Shura tapou a boca de Camus antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa.

- Não estou nem aí para o seu amigo ator, mas quero que controle seu cachorro!! – O rapaz grego falou.

- Tudo bem, já vou cuidar disso...!! - Shura falava enquanto empurrava Miro para fora.

- Mas...! – O jovem tentou falar alguma coisa, mas já se viu do lado de fora do apartamento.

- Até mais! – Shura disse, antes de fechar a porta na cara do companheiro. - Uffa, se ele sonhasse que você é do passado...!

- Por que disse a ele que eu era ator?! - Camus perguntou, irritado.

- Queria que eu dissesse o que?! Que viajei no tempo e trouxe um cara do século XXI pra cá?!

Camus ficou calado, contrariado.

- Bom, eu vou levar o Cortéz para passear, ok! Não saia de casa até eu voltar!

Ele pegou a coleira sobre a mesa de jantar e colocou no cachorro, puxando-o. Quando abriu a porta, tudo o que viu, foi o punho de Miro sobre seu rosto, dando-lhe um sonoro soco, deixando Camus com uma careta.

- Seu espanhol imbecil!!

- Ai... Você é meu melhor amigo também...! - Ele disse, passando a mão no rosto dolorido, depois deu de ombros e caminhou até o elevador, chamando-o, sob o olhar curioso de Camus.

A porta do elevador abriu-se.

- Até depois, amigo...!

Shura sorriu, acenando, enquanto entrava no elevador se olhar para frente. Mas não encontrou chão, e caiu com tudo, lá em baixo, soltando um gemido de dor.

Camus correu até o elevador e Miro fez o mesmo, muito preocupado.

- Shura!!! - Ele chamou pelo amigo.

- Yo... estoy muy bien...! - Ele falou.

Nesse momento, ao ouvir a voz do dono, Cortéz soltou um latido e pulou dentro do elevador, caindo em cima do rapaz com todo o seu peso, fazendo-o gemer novamente.

- Eu ainda estou bem... – disse o espanhol, com uma voz chorosa.

Camus girou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Bem, dizem que os cães são o retrato dos donos...!! – falou o Francês, fazendo Miro virar-se para ele, com um sorriso sarcástico pelo comentario.

Foi o sorriso mais bonito que Camus já vira na vida!!

- Eu vou chamar alguém para tirar ele daqui, e um médico também...! - Ele levantou-se e seguiu para seu apartamento, deixando Camus ali, abaixado, na frente do elevador, com seus pensamentos...

...v... No hospital ...v...

- Shura...?! - A voz de Miro soou mais doce dessa vez, fazendo o rapaz abrir os olhos esverdeados lentamente.

- Porcaria de elevador... - Ele murmurou. - Para que eu pago o condomínio, então?!

O grego sorriu.

- Que bom que está bem! - disse com um sorriso leve.

- E o Camus?! - Shura pareceu mais nervoso.

- Está no corredor! Esse seu novo amigo é muito estranho, Shura...! - Miro disse, desconfiado.

- Miro, eu preciso te contar uma coisa...! O Camus não é ator! - Ele falou, tentando procurar as palavras para se explicar.

- Não?!

- Não...! É que...Bom, eu sei que parece loucura, mas é que eu descobri um portal que leva ao passado, e... quando eu estava voltando, ele passou comigo sem querer!

- Shura, você deve ter batido com a cabeça forte demais!! - Miro disse sorrindo.

- É serio, por favor!! Eu preciso que você me ajude!!

- Ajudar você em que?!

- Ele não pode ficar sozinho na minha casa, ele poderia ficar na sua?!

- Na minha casa?? - Ele pareceu não gostar muito da ideia.

- Por favor, é só enquanto eu estou no hospital!! Ele não dá trabalho, não come muito...!!

- Shura, não estamos falando do seu cachorro! - Miro exasperou-se. - Eu nem conheço ele!! - já não entendia mais nada.

- Por favor, eu juro que vai ser por pouco tempo!! Em nome de tudo o que passamos juntos no santuário de Atena, Miro...!!

- Shura, você só me livro de uma muta!! - Ele disse, olhando-o.

- Hun, uma muta que valeu por uma vida...Você não tinha carteira!

Ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso, fazendo o companheiro fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

- Tudo bem, esquece isso!! Mas, por favor...! – tornou o espanhol.

Miro suspirou desanimado, dando-se por vencido.

- Ok...! Bom, eu tenho que ir agora... – falou, sorrindo entediado.

- E cuidado no Cortéz, ele só come ração diet!! - Shura preveniu.

- Ah, mas se ele morder meus moveis, eu mesmo atiro ele no elevador quebrado e o deixo lá! – o grego falou seriamente. – Até! Melhoras...!

Miro saiu do quarto, encontrando Camus, que levantou-se ao vê-lo.

- Como ele está? – o francês perguntou.

- Pior não fica... louco como sempre!! - Ele falou sorrindo. - O médico disse que vai precisar ficar aqui uns dois ou três dias, não se machucou tanto! – Miro completou -Mas pediu que você ficasse na minha casa, só não sei por que...!

- Na sua casa? - Camus franziu o cenho.

- Sim, tudo bem? – perguntou, encolhendo os ombros.

Camus não respondeu imediatamente. Não sabia mesmo o que dizer...! Não sabia mais de nada! Estava nervoso, preocupado, mas também não sabia se virar sozinho ainda. Quem sabe fosse interessante ter a companhia daquele garoto estranho, tão diferente de todos que já conhecera. O que era aquilo que sentira por ele quando deveria apenas sentir por uma mulher? Após alguns segundos de silêncio, respondeu por fim.

- Tudo bem...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...


	2. Chapter 2

**o.O.o**

- Espero que não se incomode com a bagunça...!

Falou Miro, sorrindo, depois de abrir a porta. Deu passagem a um surpreso Camus, que observava tudo ao redor, cuidadosamente. Aquele lugar era diferente de tudo o que ele já havia visto...!

- Tudo bem, Senhor... – o francês sorriu.

- Por que me chama de senhor?! O meu nome é Miro! – Ele fechou a porta e largou a mochila universitária sobre a mesa de jantar.

- Perdoe-me... Miro...! – Camus respondeu, um tanto sem jeito.

- Você é tão estranho! – disse o outro, caminhando até a cozinha e pegando um pouco de água.

- É... muito bonita a sua... casa!

Camus procurava as palavras, não sabia realmente o que dizer ou o que fazer. Mas de qualquer forma, era um tanto constrangedor ficar hospedado na casa de um rapaz que vivia sozinho como aquele. Ainda mais AQUELE rapaz...!

- Obrigado... – Miro sorriu pelo elogio, relanceando os olhos a um bagunçado apartamento, as feições contraídas, levemente irritadas, pelo que ele achou ser comentário irônico.

Apesar do jeito dele, Camus era muito educado, e ele gostara disso. Sentou-se no sofá, e pegou o controle remoto, sem perceber que o francês observava atentamente todos os seus movimentos. Ele quase pulou ao ouvir o som atrás de si, e virando-se.

- O... O que é isso?!

Perguntou surpreso, apontando para a televisão. Miro o fitou, incrédulo.

- De que planeta você veio?! – perguntou com um sorriso debochado. – Nunca viu uma televisão?

- Uma o que?! – Camus olhou-o sem entender, fazendo Miro girar os olhos.

- Olha, essa brincadeira já está indo longe demais!

O rapaz de cabelos azuis escuro parecia irritado, desviando o olhar de Camus e mudando, sem muita animação, os canais da TV. O francês coçou a cabeça, virando-se para a maquina desconhecida. Caminhou ao corredor, onde ouvia um ganido. Era o cachorro de Shura deitado, olhando para ele.

- Deve estar na hora dele comer...!

Miro levantou-se, deixando o controle sobre o sofá e indo até a cozinha. Camus sentou-se onde o jovem estivera acomodado e logo Cortéz caminhou até ele, sentando em sua frente, olhando-o. Aqueles olhos que brilhavam tristes, penosos. Camus girou os olhos e alisou a cabeça do cachorro.

- Cortéz! Aqui, menino!

Miro o chamou, mostrando a ele a panelinha com ração. O cachorro latiu e correu até o rapaz, começando a comer enquanto o mesmo o acarinhava, sorrindo. Camus observava aquela cena, pensativo. O jeito despojado dele, combinado ao rosto anguloso...másculo... Era diferente de todas os homens que já havia visto em seu tempo, e isso chamou muito sua atenção. O que ele tinha de diferente? Miro virou-se para ele, sorrindo.

- Quer andar por aí?! – perguntou.

...v...

Eles caminhavam em silencio. Miro observava a bela cidade de Paris, enquanto Camus realmente não sabia o que dizer. Foi quando olhou para o lado, vendo a imensa torre de ferro que cortava o céu. Quase caiu para trás.

- Mon Dieu!! – Ele apontou.

- O que foi?! – Miro perguntou, preocupado pelo tom.

- A torre... Já está construída?! Impossível! – Camus surpreendeu-se.

- Há cem anos...! – Miro falou, debochado.

Camus o olhou com orbes arregalados. A ultima coisa que se lembrava era de que estava na inauguração das obras da torre Eiffel, que seria construída para mostrar as novas tecnologias nas engenharias metálicas, mas jamais havia imaginado que teria dado certo, e ali estava ela. Era, sem dúvida, belíssima. Ele observava a torre, quando Miro o puxou e entregou a ele a coleira do cachorro.

- Não saia daqui! – ordenou – Preciso ver uma coisa!

E sorriu, entrando numa livraria. Camus ia falar algo, mas não deu tempo. Apenas olhou para a placa acima, onde estava desenhado um cão cortado por uma listra vermelha.

- Ah, muito bonito!! – A voz desconhecida o pegou de surpresa, fazendo-o virar-se.

- Senhorita?! – Ele perguntou sem entender.

Era uma policial. Ela apontou para Cortéz, que estava, nesse momento deixando um presentinho no poste... Camus ficou boquiaberto.

- Cachorro!! – chamou, puxando a coleira.

- Saiba que o senhor será multado! – A mulher pegou um bloquinho de notas e começou a escrever alguma coisa enquanto Camus ralhava com o cão. – Aqui está! – Ela rasgou o papel do caderno e entregou ao desajeitado homem, que assustou-se.

- Tudo isso?! – Camus a olhou, irritado, ao mesmo tempo em que estava surpreso.

- E se reclamar eu dobro o preço! – Ela olhou para o cachorro.

Camus guardou o papel contrariado e virou-se para a loja. Mas ao se dar conta que a guarda ainda estava atrás dele, olhando-o, virou-se.

- O que é agora? – Perguntou com aspereza.

- Não vai limpar?! – Ela apontou para o poste.

- O que?! – Camus a olhou sem entender.

- Não se faça de engraçadinho! O senhor sabe muito bem o quê!! Se não quiser ter trabalho, não deixe seu cachorro fazer porcaria na rua! – A policial exasperou-se.

- Ora, mas esse cachorro não é meu! – Camus defendeu-se.

- Problema seu! Agora limpe isso JÁ!

A guarda mandou, já irritada, apontando para o poste. Camus contou mentalmente até dez, segurando-se para não descontar sua raiva em ninguém. Aproximou-se do poste e virou-se para a policial, muito sério.

- E com o quê eu vou limpar?! – Ele perguntou.

- Sei lá!! – Ela disse, como se não se importasse com o que ele teria de fazer para empreender o serviço.

- Não está esperando que eu limpe isso com a mão, não é mesmo?! – Ele perguntou, irritado.

- Isso não é problema meu! – Ela disse.

Mas como se lembrasse de algo, pegou o caderninho e arrancou uma folha, dando-a a Camus.

– Agora limpe isso!!

Contrariado, Camus abaixou-se. Olhou com cara de nojo, segurou o papel de maneira que facilitasse seu trabalho e virou o rosto, pegando o "presente" enquanto xingava baixinho.

- Pronto! Onde eu jogo isso?!

Ele perguntou com pressa, e a guarda apontou a ele uma lata de lixo. Camus correu até ela e jogou o pacote lá dentro, levantando o braço e sacudindo a mão, como se quisesse limpá-la.

– Satisfeita?! – indagou, encarando a guarda.

-Camus?! – Marie saiu da loja com algumas sacolas, olhando surpresa para Camus e a policial que se encaravam mortalmente.

Ela sorriu e retirou-se dali com passos lentos e rebolados.

...v...

- Até que enfim! – Camus suspirou irritado e puxando Miro pelo braço, caminharam rapidamente, afastando-se.

- E não esqueça da multa!!! – A guarda gritou, fazendo o jovem grego parar no meio do caminho e olhar pra Camus sem entender.

- Multa?! – perguntou.

- Bom, eu te conto quando chegarmos em casa, agora vamos!

Ele continuava caminhando com a mão erguida, como se não quisesse encostar em nada. Miro percebeu o olhar mortal com o qual ele andava, e achou melhor não falar nada até chegarem em casa, ou Camus poderia explodir...

**o.O.o**

O rapaz de olhos azuis cor do céu parou, encostado na porta, observando-o com curiosidade. Seu sobretudo estada desabotoado, dando-lhe um ar muito jovial. Camus ainda não a havia percebido, mas ele olhava cada movimento, do seu estranho hospede. Sim, ainda não entendia o que acontecia, mas o jeito de Camus era diferente de todos os outros homens que conhecera. Sorriu, vendo-o acariciar o cachorro de Shura, aquele jeito sério e formal dele já não estava ali. E a forma como ele se vestia, parecia um daqueles lordes do século XIX, e ele se recusava a tirar aquela roupa, o fraque branco com o colete negro por cima, onde algumas condecorações se mostravam presentes; a calça rente com as torneadas pernas, terminando onde o cano das bem engraxadas botas negras começavam, bem abaixo dos joelhos. Embora achasse tudo aquilo bastante peculiar, não pôde deixar de perceber que elas caiam-lhe muito bem...

Camus virou-se, olhando-o, seu sorriso sumiu. Levantou-se tentando se recompor e voltou a sua costumeira postura de homem sério e contrito. Miro ainda sorria, um sorriso misterioso e ligeiramente sarcástico.

- Desculpe-me, não o vi, senhor... – Ele sorriu, fazendo Miro balançar a cabeça, negativamente.

- Já disse que precisa me chamar só pelo nome! Por que você age assim...?!

O rapaz parecia curioso. Por várias vezes imaginou que Camus pudesse ter algum problema mental, ou que fosse só uma brincadeira... Mas não, não parecia.

- Desculpe... É que estou acostumado!

Ele respondeu somente, um pouco sem jeito pelo modo como aquele estranho se vestia. Uma camisa folgada folgada, que emoldurava, parcialmente marcado, os seus músculos e uma calça azul meia desbotada, que tecido era aquele?, deixando as belas pernas do rapaz parcialmente cobertas, instigando a imaginação de quem as observavam. Sim, Miro, sem dúvidas, era um homem garboso!

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe...

Miro deu um sorrisinho que logo sumiu ao ver que Camus olhava o tempo todo pra suas pernas... Ficou bastante sério e caminhou até a cozinha.

"Camus, nunca viu um homem antes...?! Bom, com certeza nunca vestida dessa maneira o dia inteiro, mas mesmo assim!!" – Miro ralhava consigo mesmo, virando-se para o cachorro que o olhava ofegando, com a língua pra fora.

– O Que é?! - Cortéz respondeu com um latido.

Camus girou os olhos.

– Era só o que me faltava...

Caminhou até a varanda, mas não pôde deixar de olhar o aparelho de som na estante.

- Fantástico...! – O francês murmurou, abaixando-se o observando tudo.

Nunca tinha visto tantos botões antes e, em um deles, uma luz vermelha que piscava o tempo todo chamou sua atenção. Apertou-o, caindo pra trás com um quase grito com o som exageradamente alto que saia das caixas de som, bem ao seu lado. Olhou espantado para o aparelho, que agora estava todo aceso. Era a coisa mais estranha que já tinha visto.

Miro, que observou a cena, não pôde conter o sorriso.

Ele tapou os ouvidos, olhando nervoso para a cozinha, e depois para o som, perguntando-se como faria para que aquilo parasse. Apertava vários botões, mas nenhum deles adiantava. Começou a apertá-los de uma só vez, irritando-se. O grego aproximou-se com tranquilidade e apertou o botão vermelho, que Camus usara para ligar. Ele fitou-o surpreso.

- Vou ter que ir ao supermercado... Vai comigo?!

Miro gritou do quarto enquanto voltava, usando uma camisa de botões, cujas mangas estavam dobradas até os cotovelos, de cor preta e uma bermuda clara que lhe ia até os joelhos, pegando, ao passar pelo corredor, o seu sobretudo. Estava um dia frio, apesar do sol.

- Claro que sim!

Camus respondeu prontamente, com um sorriso leve. Miro retribuiu o sorriso e caminhou até a porta, pegando sobre a mesa sua carteira e suas chaves. Abriu, dando passagem a Camus, mas este, fez uma reverencia, segurando a porta e apontando para fora. O rapaz olhou-o sem entender, mas não disse nada. Saiu, deixando que Camus fechasse a mesma.

Caminhavam pelas ruas de Paris. Miro, que mantinha as mãos nos bolsos, não sabia que assunto conversar, e Camus, por sua vez, começava a se incomodar com o silêncio. Decidiu falar alguma coisa.

- Er... Bom, como está o Shura?! – perguntou, olhando-o, enquanto caminhava com uma postura cavalheiresca, arrancando de todos olhares e risinhos pela maneira como se vestia.

- Eu não falei muito com ele ontem, mas o médico disse que ele pode sair do hospital amanhã! – O jovem sorriu, virando-se para ele.

- Sério, fico satisfeito!! Bom, acho que vou poder voltar pra casa quando ele estiver aqui...

- Vai ficar no apartamento dele? – Miro perguntou, um pouco mais sério.

- Não, estou falando em voltar pra casa, para minha época! – Ele explicou-se, sorrindo de leve.

Miro girou os olhos.

- Você acha mesmo que veio do passado ou é maluco mesmo?! – perguntou, com um sorriso debochado.

Camus sorriu amarelo, fitando o chão.

- Desculpe se esse assunto incomoda você, mas é a mais pura verdade...! – Ele falou baixo.

- Tudo bem...

Ele sorriu, com cara de descrédito. Nesse momento, um rapaz que passava por ele, puxou-lhe da carteira que estava em sua mão, de cujo conteúdo havia retirado algumas notas e tornara a fechar a fim de guardá-la no seu antigo local: o bolso de trás da bermuda que vestia. O ladrão disparou a correr, esbarrando em algumas pessoas e Miro não pensou duas vezes, correndo atrás dele também.

- Minha carteira, seu...!! Pega ladrãããão!!

Ele gritava no meio da rua, desviando-se das pessoas, esmurrando que se lhe pusesse na frente e Camus, surpreso, nem teve tempo de seguí-lo. Foi quando virou para o lado e, sorrindo com uma idéia que lhe veio à mente, viu um homem que guiava uma carroça com um cavalo grande e bem cuidado. Abriu mais o sorriso.

Correu até o veiculo e começou a soltar o animal das cordas, sob os protestos do velho. E dos passageiros, que esperavam pela corrida.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Pare com isso! Esta roubando meu cavalo!! Pare com isso! – O velho desceu da carroça, tentando puxar Camus.

- Desculpe-me, senhor, só vou pegar emprestado e devolvo depois, está bem!!

Ele terminou e rapidamente montou no animal sem ajuda alguma. Camus era um ótimo cavaleiro. Rapidamente, segurou as cordas que prendiam o cavalo e saiu correndo, cavalgando pelo canto da rua por onde os carros não passavam e logo alcançou Miro, que ainda corria, já cansado, atrás do ladrão.

Camus curvou o corpo, puxando-o pelo casaco e colocando-o, como um saco vazio, em cima do cavalo, atrás de si. O rapaz o olhou, espantado, sem entender o que acontecia, pego de surpresa pelo francês.

Parecia uma cena de cinema! Desviando-se das pessoas, que atravessavam e corriam para não serem atropeladas, cavalgando mais rápido que os carros, logo chegou ao delinquente, que virou-se para trás e gritou ao ver Camus perseguindo-o a cavalo. Aumentou o Maximo que podia a velocidade, desesperado, e o francês, cavalgando ainda mais rápido, para a surpresa do confuso Miro, que a tudo fitava sem saber que dizer.

Todos na rua olhavam surpresos, outros riam e aplaudiam a cena. Viraram o centro das atenções na movimentada avenida, sob os gritos, palmas e assobios das pessoas e dos carros, que buzinavam sem parar. Mas Camus parecia concentrado no que fazia, logo passou o ladrão e colocou o cavalo na frente dele, fazendo o rapaz trombar de frente com o animal, caindo no chão.

O francês sorriu de leve, vitorioso, e desceu do animal, esquecendo Miro lá em cima, que quase se desequilibrou no asfalto ao fazer esforço para descer também. Tropeçou e só não caiu por que encontrou nos braços de Camus um amparo. O francês segurou-o, ficando um pouco surpreso, enquanto o olhava. Permaneceram naquela posição por um tempo, os rostos bem próximos um do outro e pareciam nem ver ou escutar as pessoas que os rodeavam.

Logo, seus semblantes estavam a poucos centímetros e Camus só não o beijou ali mesmo, na frente de todos, por que um policial chamou a atenção deles e por que sua consciência, registrando o que de fato lhe passara pela mente, o fez afastar-se do jovem com uma careta surpreendida em suas feições severas e auteras.

- Vocês dois!!

Camus pigarreou de leve, e se recompôs, Miro rapidamente fez a mesma coisa, virando-se para o policial, ofegante, que se apoiava nos joelhos.

– Por favor, me acompanhem até a delegacia! – Ele mal conseguia falar...

- Delegacia?! – Miro parecia não entender, muito menos o garoto, que ainda os olhava assustado, caído no chão.

**o.O.o** **Na delegacia... ** **o.O.o**

- Levem o rapaz!

O delegado disse, apontando para alguns policiais, que imediatamente levaram o ladrão para cela e devolveram a Miro a sua carteira, quase roubada. Ele agradeceu, mas quando ia sair, foi impedido.

- O que foi?! – Camus não entendeu. - Já estamos com a carteira... Não podemos ir pra casa?

- Ora, senhor... Acha que roubar um cavalo, sair cavalgando em alta velocidade no meio da rua, atrapalhando o trânsito e quase atropelando pessoas, é normal?! – O delegado respondeu de forma debochada.

Miro olhou para Camus, irritado; ele se encolhe na cadeira, engolindo em seco.

- Bom, eu só queria recuperar a carteira dele! – Defendeu-se.

- Mesmo assim, por que não fez isso a pé?

- Ora, eu tentei mas não ia conseguir se ele não tivesse colocado a porcaria do cavalo na frente! – Miro falou, exasperado.

- Terão de pagar um multa, no mínimo! – O delegado falou rígido.

- Olha aqui, a gente não atropelou ninguém, nem bateu em carro algum! O velho já está com o cavalo dele de volta e minha carteira já foi recuperada! – Miro falava apontando um dedo na cara do delegado, já exasperado e de pé.

Camus tentou contê-lo.

- Rapaz, já chega... – Ele falou baixo, em vão.

- E alem disso, e senhor não teria conseguido prender ninguém se não fosse por ele! – O jovem continuou, apontando para Camus.

- Miro...! – Camus escondeu o rosto com uma das mãos.

- Então faça o favor de fechar essa sua cara velha e enrugada e me deixar ir embora! Se quer prender alguém, prenda ele! Ele foi quem roubou o cavalo!! – E cruzou os braços, fazendo o francês olhá-lo, levantando-se também, surpreso pela acusação do garoto.

- O que?! Eu fiz aquilo pra pegar sua carteira e é assim que você retribui!!! – Ele o encarou, irritado.

O delegado levantou-se, observando, surpreso a discussão.

- Parem já de discutir na minha delegacia!! – voltando-se para Miro - Rapazinho, saiba que posso prendê-lo por desacato a autoridade, ouviu!! – mas foi completamente ignorado.

Camus e Miro nem o ouviram.

- Sim, mas você não espera que EU pague uma multa por um cavalo que você roubou! A idéia do cavalo foi sua, eu estava quase alcançando o cara a pé!! – Continuou o grego.

- Ora, mas é muita ingratidão!! Você estava quase morrendo se eu não tivesse te pego com o cavalo!!

- Eu teria me virado! E se você tivesse atropelado alguém?!

Eles continuavam a discutir, enquanto o delegado olhava para os dois, confuso. Até que irritou-se e bateu na mesa com força.

- SILÊNCIO!!

Ele gritou, consternado, fazendo Camus e Miro virarem-se para ele, muito sério.

- CALA A BOCA!!

Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, voltando a discussão, até perceberem o que tinham feito. Pararam, ainda olhando-se e viraram lentamente para o delgado que os observava vermelho de raiva.

- Lembre-me de te estrangular depois... – Miro murmurou.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A


End file.
